


cứ xin, thì sẽ được

by dadienmieu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadienmieu/pseuds/dadienmieu
Summary: Chỉ cần bản dịch làm cho bạn tức bằng một phần năm bản gốc thôi là mãn nguyện.





	cứ xin, thì sẽ được

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ask, and ye shall receive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964368) by [Ariaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaste/pseuds/Ariaste). 

_ Đánh chết tui đi, _ Crowley chợt nghĩ vào một ngày nọ, chừng đâu ba hay bốn hôm sau Khởi Nguyên của Thế Giới. _ Đuổi tui Người cũng đuổi rồi, sao không làm nốt cho xong? _

Hắn cảm thấy làm thế là bạo gan, đặc biệt khi Chúa không trả lời hắn. Cũng gọi là có thêm một tí oai mà bò tới bò lui, hay ít nhất là hắn tự nhủ vậy.

Nếu hắn phải nói cho thật với lòng mình (mà hắn chẳng có mấy khi) thì, ấy chẳng phải cái bạo gan khi mày đứng lên bật lại cường quyền, mà là cái bạo gan khi mày đứng ở mép vực vai đeo một cái ba lô có thể có đựng dù nhưng cũng có thể không và mở miệng ra đề nghị một người nào đấy (có thể đang đứng ngay sau lưng mày nhưng cũng có thể không) huých cho mày một cú ra trò. Rất phấn khích. Rất hãi hùng.

Kể từ hôm đấy tình hình trượt dốc không phanh.

Những ngày sau biến thành như thể một chuỗi kinh nguyện thầm. Hắn cố gắng trêu cho Ngài tức, chủ yếu bằng cách nghĩ thật to hàng mớ những câu hỏi phiền hà, bởi vì lần đầu hắn làm thế đã hiệu quả vô cùng. Lần này thì không. Chẳng khác gì hắn một thân một mình với những suy nghĩ của chính hắn.

Hắn thử những trò mới - hắn dìm đám vịt xuống nước, hắn dụ khị một con muỗi lanh lợi xuất chúng đến vo ve bên tai trái của Adam suốt bốn tiếng đồng hồ liền, hắn lật cây bật rễ hết chỗ này đến chỗ khác. _ Đánh chết tui đi, _ hắn nghĩ. _ Tui xào xáo cả lên cho biết. Những tạo vật đáng yêu này của Người tui sẽ bôi tro trét trấu lên hết. Đánh chết tui đi. _

_ Đánh chết tui đi. Tui sẽ khiến bọn chúng nó động vào cái thứ Người dặn đừng động vào. Tui làm liền đây. Đừng tưởng tui không dám, vì tui có đấy. _ Và hắn làm thật. Adam và Eve ăn quả táo, và hắn vừa quay lưng đi được hai phút họ đã bị đá đít đuổi đi. Hắn tức lộn ruột - Chúa _ có _ để mắt tới trần gian, chẳng qua không để hắn vào mắt. Đã thế hắn phải nâng trình lên thôi, hắn nhìn quanh quất tìm kiếm thứ gì đó có thể được Chúa trân quý hơn một cái cây chết bầm.

_ Đánh chết tui đi, _ hắn giễu. _ Đánh tui chết đi xem nào. Tui xấu xa như thế này cơ mà, hù hù, tui sẽ bắt chuyện với tên thiên thần trên bờ thành, Người mà chẳng khéo thì tui sẽ _ dụ dỗ _ nó đấy, Chúa ạ. NÀO, CÁI ĐỒ HÈN, LÀM ĐI XEM. _

Hắn nghe không thấy lời đáp của Ngài. Ngay từ đầu hắn đã không nghe được một lời nào của Ngài, huống gì bây giờ hắn lại còn đương bận hỏi chuyện tên thiên thần về thanh hỏa kiếm, thế nhưng Ngài vẫn trả lời: _ Đánh chết con, đúng chưa? Được, nếu con đã có lòng nài xin. _

Tên thiên thần thì thào đáp hắn, khẽ đến suýt không nghe ra chữ, “Tôi đem cho nó rồi,” và Crowley cảm thấy… sửng sốt. Tột cùng sửng sốt, và hết sức ấn tượng, và kinh hỉ đến nỗi hắn quên béng mất cuộc đối thoại vô thanh còn lại.

“Ông _ làm gì _cơ?

“Tôi đem _ cho _rồi!” tên thiên thần thốt.

_ Đấy, _ Chúa cười, tự mãn đến vô ngần: _Con vừa chết đấy. Chết mê chết mệt._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Chỉ cần bản dịch làm cho bạn tức bằng một phần năm bản gốc thôi là mãn nguyện.


End file.
